


heaven in hiding

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I stopped to re-evaluate my life whilst writing this, Jughead is a dom gentleman, also the temptation to write 'sweet thaanng' bc suite life was too high, everyone's a serpent, this is my favorite hfk song, v nsfw, you're a serpent you're a serpent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: Jughead Jones finds the white light in a small bathroom, against a white sink, looking at Betty Cooper–who was only covered by thin white lace.





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> last night halsey (my queen) released her sophomore album, hopeless fountain kingdom. I listened to Heaven In Hiding and instantly became typing this out at 11 pm (then completed it at 4 am lmao). I suggest listening to this song while reading, if possible!! so. good.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Jughead Jones hated parties, only ever attending them to get Archie off his back. Maybe that's why his best friend was one of the most popular Southside Serpents ever. Even some of the kids at Riverdale High hung around him.

Tonight though, he was hosting the party. By technicality. His father had business to attend to somewhere, so Archie took it upon himself to spread word to their fellow Serpents that they were throwing a bash at the Jones' place.

Slimy as a snake, that redhead was.

"Jug, can you get me a beer?" The devil himself yells upon seeing him across the room.

He rolls his eyes, but ultimately obliges. He's going to the kitchen anyways. "Give me a sec, Arch!"

Jughead flicks a curl out of his eyes, stepping out of the way of a loud, giggly girl who's too drunk to notice her near stumble into him. He grumbles something rude under his breath, then proceeds to search for the good shit.

"C'mon, c'mon...you were just here..." He mutters as he sifts through the back of his fridge.

"Looking for this?" A brunette girl asks, holding up the exact bottle he is searching for. She isn't wearing a leather jacket, unlike most of the attendees.

"Yeah, actually. Any left? Perhaps two?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," The other girl says, sitting on his kitchen countertop. "It depends."

Jughead meets her green eyes, and he feels his pulse quicken. She is absolutely gorgeous, all pink lips and golden hair. Her shoulders are draped in black leather, and he wonders how he'd never noticed her before if she was a Serpent.

"On what?" He responds, trying not to get too distracted.

"Jug, bro? What's taking so long?" Archie asks, entering the room alone. "Oh...hi there."

The brunette smirks slightly. "Hello, abs." She is blatantly staring at his friend's body, soaking in the sight. Jughead rolls his eyes, and he hears the blonde giggling quietly. He looks up just in time to meet her gaze once more.

God, she was cute.

"Who are you?" Archie asks the girl. "Not a Serpent?" He continues, and points to his own leather jacket for emphasis.

"New recruit," She says. "I'm Veronica Lodge, and this is Betty Cooper." The blonde that sat behind her tilts her head up in greeting.

"Archie Andrews. That's Jughead Jones," The boy gestures to him.

"It's a nickname for a much worse name," He clarifies.

"Worse than Jughead?" Veronica inquires, one sculpted eyebrow raised. He nods in response. "Well, at least the outlandish name kind of matches your dark, brooding outsider look. In fact, the leather really is the cherry on top. Maybe I need one. We can be twins, Betty!"

"Oh yeah, cause we look just alike," She retorts sarcastically.

"How do you have a jacket?" Jughead asks, holding eye contact with the emerald-eyed girl.

"Stole it from my mom," She says, before taking a swig of her drink. "She used to be one of you. Alice Cooper ring a bell?"

He nods. "I've heard stories from my dad."

"Well, Veronica...if you want a jacket, I know where to get 'em," Archie says. "I can take you."

Veronica grins. "Lead the way, my knight in leather armor. See you later, B. Text me!" She says before leaving with Archie.

Betty laughs. "Stay safe, V! God, she's insane." The blonde turns to face him. "He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, Archie's my best friend. Been that way since we were just kids running around the Southside," Jughead smiles fondly, leaning against the counter to be beside her. "Are you guys from the other side of the tracks?"

She nods. "Born and raised. Veronica and I go to Riverdale High."

"Ah, I see. No wonder we haven't crossed paths. What brings you two to the Serpents, then?"

"I wanted to investigate into my mother's past after finding this jacket in her closet. And Ronnie agreed straight away because apparently she's seen Archie at a couple parties before and on her Instagram feed, so. What better way to pursue both than by showing up to the snake scene?" She shrugs.

Jughead looks her up and down. "Damn, I didn't know I was in the presence of _the_ Agent Cooper."

She laughs and hits his arm. "Shut up. I can't believe they let a dork who makes Twin Peaks references into the Southside Serpents."

He feigns offense at her words. "How dare you, Betty Cooper. We are people too."

She rolls her eyes, puts her hands on either side of her, and leans forward. "You're an idiot."

"Am I?" He challenges, stepping directly in front of her. She hums in response, and pushes herself off the throne she built for herself atop his kitchen counter.

Some song with a heavy beat begins playing, and Jughead is momentarily grateful for it. Maybe she won't hear his heart beating so hard at their closeness.

"You'd really be an idiot if you didn't kiss me right now," Betty says in a low voice, standing upon her tiptoes. He can feel her breath as it brushes across his lips.

"Well, I wouldn't want a sweet thing like you to go to waste," He whispers, and kisses her passionately.

She deepens it, and lets her tongue slip inside his warm mouth. He presses her against the edge of the counter as her hands fly to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his dark hair.

His palms trace the leather that adornes her arms, traveling down to her little waist. He places his thumbs on either side of her hips, gripping them for leverage.

She breaks their mouths apart, both of them gasping for air. "Got anywhere we can be alone, Jughead?"

He takes her by the hand and whisks her away into the closest bathroom, immediately locking the door shut.

"They'll never find us hiding in here," He smirks, kissing her again. It lasts for a fleeting moment, as Jughead suddenly decides he wants to put his lips against her neck instead.

He alternates between soft pecks and deep sucking. He feels a strong desire to make her moan louder than the song blasting outside this tiny room.

She shrugs her mother's jacket off her shoulders, and leaves it in a heap on the floor. Jughead watches as she kicks her shoes away and tugs her pastel pink top off, revealing a white lace bra underneath.

"Shit, Betty...you look like a goddamn angel," He breathes.

She smirks. "Well then, maybe I can show you heaven." She leans in and kisses him hard; her hands slip his own Serpent jacket off as well.

They continue to make out as Jughead presses her back against the door, moaning into her mouth. He slides his hands down her sides, eventually letting them rest against her thighs. She lets out gasps as he slowly lets them go up her skirt, inch by inch.

"Fuck," She murmurs against his lips. "Don't tease me."

He pulls away from their current kiss with a smirk. "Sorry, princess. It's too much fun." Removing his hands from her thighs, he takes his shirt off.

Unfortunately, Betty Cooper is too quick for him.

As soon as he was shirtless, she has her lips trapped around a pulse point on his neck. He groans as she makes sure to leave a stark red mark against his pale skin.

 _Archie will definitely joke about this tomorrow_ , he thinks.

When the blonde finishes leaving a mosaic of purple and red on him, Jughead grabs the back of her thighs abruptly and pushes her against the door.

Betty whimpers, and lets him kiss her as she undoes her bra, letting the straps fall away from her shoulders. It falls to the floor in an instant, and Jughead brushes a thumb against one of her pink nipples as he continues their heated kiss.

He breaks away and his mouth travels between her breasts, where he licks and sucks and bites.

"Shit, Jug," She moans as his teeth gently graze against her. Betty feels the hot ache between her thighs intensify, and grips the back of his head.

His wandering hands return to her thighs, this time to hurriedly rip her skirt away from them. The sight of her white panties against her pale skin makes his cock twitch, and he mutters curses under his breath.

Jughead loosens his grip and lets Betty put her feet on the ground before he gets on his knees and tugs the soaked white lace off her legs.

She barely has time to kick the panties away before his big, warm palms are spreading her legs apart and his mouth is on her.

He licks into her like she really is sweet, tongue lapping up every drop of her. She looks down and groans at the overwhelming sight of Jughead between her thighs, swirling his tongue around her clit.

"F..fuck! J-Jug, lower," She has his black locks in a strong grip, using the back of his head to guide him. "There, _yes_...oh my god!"

He sucks on her most sensitive spot, turning her on even more. One of his long fingers begins to press inside of her, and she gasps, pressing a foot against his bare back.

"Shit, add two," Betty says. He obliges instantly, and slides his ring finger in with his middle one. He teases her clit with his tongue before starting to fuck his fingers in and out of her.

The blonde presses one of her hands to her forehead, chest heaving from the overwhelming pleasure that roars through her veins.

"Jughe-fuck! Jug, I'm gonna come!" She gasps. He hums in approval, watching her hips thrust forward at the vibrations of his voice, and sucks on her harder. "Mm, fuck!"

He feels her clench around his fingers, tasting the sweet aftermath of her orgasm on his tongue. Jughead waits until she stops twitching and her breathing slows before gently removing his fingers.

She looks down at him and moves a few stray curls out of his eyes. His blue eyes hold her gaze, and then he sticks his drenched fingers into his mouth, sucking all of her up.

"Damn," She whispers, clearly stunned.

"No evidence left behind," He winks. Betty groans and helps him to his feet, planting a soft kiss against his lips.

"How are you so good at that?" She asks.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. God given talent, maybe?" He gives her a grin, and she snorts.

"Alright, Jones, don't tell me then. However you learned that, it was absolute heaven."

"Why thank you, mademoiselle."

"I think you need a taste of it..." Betty says in a sultry voice.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I just got a taste," He jokes. She rolls her eyes, and kisses him to shut him up.

"Fuck me, Juggie," She murmurs against his lips. He kisses her ferociously, undoing his belt rapidly. He pulls his shoes off as Betty picks his leather jacket off the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asks, tossing his jeans and briefs on the floor.

"I think it'd be hot to wear this while you fuck me," She says as she slides it on. "Kind of like I'm your property, or something."

"Fuck...that is hot," He says, feeling himself get harder somehow. She giggles at his reaction, and swings her leather covered arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

He grips her hips tightly, biting her bottom lip as she moves a hand to trace up and down his chest slowly.

Jughead reaches with one hand to grab a condom from the bowl he and Archie filled with them pre-party, just in case either of them somehow got lucky.

"You wanna do the honors?" He smirks and holds out the shiny packet.

Betty laughs, carefully tearing it open. "Wow, is it really an honor to put a condom on the dick of _the_ Jughead Jones?"

"Highlight of the show, baby," He smirks as she finishes rolling it onto him.

Another eye roll. "Stupid," She scoffs. He kisses her and presses her back against the bathroom sink. He gives a light smack to her ass, and she lets out a noise of surprise.

"Not so stupid now, huh?" Jughead quirkes an eyebrow.

"Shut up and fuck me, please," She pleads, stroking the side of his face.

Pressing her lips against his, he lines his length up at her entrance, and pushes in slowly. The pressure of her wet heat around him makes him see stars.

"God, you're so fucking tight, Betts," He curses, and she arches her back. He slides all the way into her, and she crosses her ankles behind him, letting them rest against his lower back.

They stay there for a moment, their foreheads pressed together. Jughead feels like he could stay with her, just like that, forever.

"Okay, move," Betty whispers against his ear.

He grasps her sides, and pulls out inch by inch. Betty whines, trying to thrust her hips upwards in an effort to gain friction.

Without warning, Jughead thrusts his hard length all the way back in and she moans at the intensity.

His pace soon became hard and fast, slamming in and out of Betty. He presses two fingers against her clit, rubbing her there while his cock thrust up into her to heighten her arousal.

The blonde keeps letting out heavy, hot breaths and pants against his neck, making him shiver. She would breathe his name out brokenly (" _J-Jug...oh, yes! Juggie!_ ") and he would drive into her faster, harder against the sink.

Then, he pulls out completely.

Betty whimpers at the loss of his thick heat, the ache inside her longing to be satisfied. "Jug, wha-"

He flips her around so she's facing the mirror and he stands behind her. She cries out as he bends her over the edge of the sink.

"I want you to watch..." He says in a low voice against her ear, and she is certain she turns bright red as she nods. She can see the dark, lustful look he sends her through the glass.

Jughead runs his fingertips against her soaking pussy lightly, and she struggles to keep her body still. He then rests his hard cock upon it, and she moans when she feels him twitch against her, their heat melding together.

"Please," Betty whines. "I'll put on a good show for you..." She says suggestively.

Jughead nearly growls, and shoves all of his thick length into her. She curses loudly, gripping onto the sides of the white sink tightly.

Betty watches him clench his eyes shut as he thrust into her warmth and out. She watches his mouth open whenever she tightens around him. She watches his eyes roll to the back of his head when she grips the skin just below her ass, spreading herself open just enough for him to watch too.

"F-fuck! Betty, touch yourself," He commands when he feels heat starting to swirl in his stomach.

She can feel herself aching, pulsing, soaking. She rubs the sensitive spot right above where Jughead is inside of her.

"Oh my god, Juggie. I wanna watch you come inside me," She moans, looking into the mirror for his reaction.

" _Shit_ , Betts! Come with me, baby," Jughead pants. She speeds up her hand movements, feeling him twitch inside her and lose his rhythmic pace.

"Oh fuck," Betty mewls. "Juggie!" She squeals as she comes again, fogging up the mirror with her breath slightly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jughead grunts. She clenched so tightly around him as she reached her high that he couldn't move for a minute. He feels his cock give a deep final twitch as he comes. "Oh my god, Betts!"

She snaps her green eyes open to watch him as he came into heaven, curly strands of sweaty dark hair falling onto his face, lips swollen pink, eyes shut, and his face flushed red.

He looked so hot she almost came a third time.

Jughead waits until he remembers how to breathe before pulling out of her and taking the condom off. He grabs his briefs off the floor and tugs them on.

Then, he pulls Betty in for a soft kiss. "You were right, the jacket was hot."

She smiles against his lips. "The mirror was pretty hot too."

"Thanks, last minute editing," He jokes. "So, um...what do we do now?"

Betty laughs and pushes him away to grab her clothes off the floor. "Firstly, as much as I hate to, we have to put our clothes on."

Once they've redressed, Betty grabs his phone and puts her number in his contacts.

"Promise you'll call...I mean, if you want the jacket back, that is," She smirks, putting her arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket.

He picks hers off the ground, and gives her a final kiss. "I won't keep you waiting. You'll need yours back too."

She pulls away and smiles at him. "You're cute, Jughead Jones. Thanks for the tour of the bathroom."

"Yep, that was heaven. All seven minutes. Time to return to Earth now, blondie," He says, opening the door for her.

"I guess I should go find Veronica. Don't miss me too much, Juggie," She kisses his cheek.

"Bye, Betts," He gives her a dorky wave that makes her giggle, watching her leave the party.

Jughead briefly thinks he just might believe in angels after meeting Betty Cooper. And hey, maybe parties weren't so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I can ever look at bathroom sinks in the same way...
> 
> socials:  
> twitter: @celesticalum  
> tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak
> 
> thank you for reading this steamy lil thing!


End file.
